Different
by Marcoous
Summary: Join Annabeth Chase in her journey of university where she encounters a gang who hold here possible soulmate? From Drama to broken relationships, it's sure hell to be a ride. AU. Rated T for swearing and suggestive themes also violence
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok ok. Calm down. New school. Dream school… time to test my luck.

Hi. My name is Annabeth chase. I have a very high GPA but I don't want to brag. I'm in Stanford. HA THAT'S RIGHT! TAKE THAT STEREOTYPE THAT SAYS BLONDS ARE DUMB! Now that I'm done insulting the stereotype, I'm on my way to Stanford. I'm so excited! This is my dream school! Ever since I was 10 I've wanted to go to Stanford! Anyways more about myself.

I am 18 years old. My father is a man named Fredrick Chase. My (biological) mother is Athena chase. She left for work when I was 4 though. My step mother is Helen. She's a real pain in the ass most times. My stepbrothers are the opposite. They're great. They're names are Bobby and Matthew. My Best friend is Thalia Grace. She's … great. She's not coming to Stanford because (unlike me) she's sort of stupid. She joined this club for people that hunt in the wild, I know right sounds cool. BUT she has to swear off boys. I might join her.

My love life is really short. I mean there's a couple crushes here and there but other than that the percentage of my life being is a big fat ass doughnut. To be honest love is just some other shit I don't care about.

Most people call me pretty. Others call me annoying. EVEN others call me a bitch. But I don't care about what they say. The only people that really know me are my parents, step siblings, and Thalia. Talking about Thalia

 _ANNAAAA –Thals_

 _Who is this? – Annabeth_

 _Anna come on –Thals_

 _I think you have the wrong number, ma'am –Annabeth_

 _ANNNNABETHHHHH – Thals_

 _Oh I know a girl named Annabeth! I can give you her number –Annabeth_

 _Knowing Thalia she'd fall for it_

 _Fine send me their numba –Thals_

 _399-385-7938 –Annabeth (_ _ **DO NOT CALL plsss)**_

 _THXXXXXXXXXXX –Thals_

 _Screw you – Thals_

 _What did you tell them? –Annabeth_

 _About my um you know hurting –Thals_

 _LMAOOO –Annabeth_

 _He was a guy… -Thals_

 _That is even better –Annabeth_

 _Im changing your name from Annabae (tease name) to Annabitch – Thals_

 _Last time I checked your contacts I was already Annabi*ch – Annabeth_

 _Just tell me when you get to your school – thals_

 _Alright talk to ya later -Annabeth_

 _Gods wish me luck_


	2. Run Run Run as fast as you can

_**Percy's Pov**_

"RUN RUN RUN JUST EFFIN RUN" yelled a mysterious boy

"WE SURE AS HELL UNDERSTOOD THAT SHERLOCK" I yelled

Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. The guy that just yelled RUN RUN RUN JUST EFFIN RUN is my friend Matt Sloan.

I'm in a gang. We're called the Thunder-Birds. Right now we're running away from the maniac that we scammed to our university, Stanford. We are actually pretty smart… in education. In life choices not so much.

Anyways I'm 18. I've been in this gang since I was 13. They took me in when I ran away. I was an orphan at the time. My father was lost at sea when I was three. My mom died when I was 12. She was killed when my (ex) step-father took it too far. He beat her and broke a beer bottle against her head. Most days she would fall asleep after getting beat. One day she, she just didn't wake up.

I trust Luke with my life. Mostly because he already saved it. Our gang members are Luke, Travis, Conner, Matt, and Me. Luke trusts me the most. That's why I'm second in command.

We are basically the T-Birds from grease in real life. Travis being my best friend is Kenickie. Conner (Travis' twin) is Doddy. Matt is Putkie. Luke is well he's like Kenickie but in sonny because he's not my best friends. I'm more like Danny, and I'm not saying that because he's the main character. It's because I have two sides. One my gang members know. The other only Travis knows about.

I was given the job of designing the car. That means it's basically a replica of greased lightning.

'GUYS GET IN THE CAR QUICK YOU MOTHEREFFERS" I yelled

Once they got in I immediately started the car and headed to Stanford.

Once we got there we calmed down.

"So anyone hungry?" Asked Conner

"Are you serious Conner, ARE YOU EFFING SERIOUS? WE ALMOST DIED AND ALL YOU FUCKING THINK ABOUT IS FOOD. WE ALMOST DIED YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER. IF WE DIED WOULD YOU JUST FU-"'

"Luke" I said

"CKING THINK ABOUT FOOD. DO YOU EVEN MATTER ABOUT OU-"

"Luke!"

"R LIVES. WOULD YOU FUCKING CHOOSE FOOD OVER YOUR BESTFRI-"

"LUKE CALM THE HELL DOWN" I yelled

Everyone went silent

"This is a fucking mess. I'm out" I said as I hopped out of the car

"Dude wait I didn't mean it. Come back" Luke yelled

"Do you guys swear you won't yell another single word" I asked

"Yeah dude Yeah"

"Fine" I got back into the car

We saw another car come inside the parking lot

This was gonna get interesting

 **A/N: Alright technically this is 2 chapters in a day. So shout out to the people that already followed and favorited this means so much to me! I started this as a dare from my friend but since you guys seem to enjoy it I'm continuing this story. If you guys want anything to happen leave it in reviews and also tell me what you think! I accept suggestions and compliments! But if your comment straight up rude then your screwed ( I RHYMED AGAIN) Also the picture is mine and right now that's the best I could do for you guys I know the jackets shitty. It's basically Percy's Jackson in low quality. Anyways sorry from the long af Note so PEACE!**


	3. walking away

_**Percy's**_ Pov _ **:**_

A guy stepped out and we instantly noticed he was Becondorf. He was a great friend of mine but he just didn't want to be part of the team. It's a shame really this guy I swear could lift 2000 bars of pure gold. He helped us out with deals sometimes. He would be the guy to make sure the job gets done.

He instantly saw us and walked over to us.

A lot of girls try to hook up with Becondorf but he has a girlfriend and he is loyal as hell to her. I could tell why girls hit on him. He was a pretty attractive guy. He had muscles that were as strong as gold. He usually wore short sleeves to show it off. His personality was great. He was a loyal and caring guy. He builds stuff for a hobby. But the most intimidating part of him was his face. If you piss him off, one look at his face and you know you're screwed.

"Guys what's up" Becondorf called out to us still on his way to us

."Oh I don't know, totally not waiting for you just staring bewilderedly at the stars" I answered while looking at the sky confused.

"Ha ha ha very funny Perce" Becondorf answered to my sarcastic comment

"So what took you so long? Banging Selina" Luke asked while using his signature smirk

"Dude you know relationships aren't all about banging your partner" Becondorf answered at Luke's question

"Well if you aint gonna do it I sure as fuck while. I mean I'll fuck her so hard that the apartment across the street will hear it. First I'll shove my-"

"Jesus Luke calm you hormones the fuck down" I told Luke hoping for him to stop

"Fine man I'm just saying she'll enjoy me much more bro"

A few minutes passed while everyone catched up

"Hey I'm gonna go on a walk "I told them before walking away from the car.

This time I actually did look at the stars. They were beautiful. They shined brighter than life.

I remembered how my mom used to tell me each star up there are loved ones who have passed.

I looked up at them. I thought about how I never knew my father. I knew he was in love with the water though.

I thought about my mom. Wondering what would she think if she saw me now? Beating people, robing, lying. I had done the exact opposite she expected me to do with my life.

I thought about a lot of things till I reached my destination. The graveyard. My friend Nico always hangs out here. Says he has a connection with the dead. I walked up to him once I saw him

He turned around and I noticed something new. His hair was the same. He was wearing all black like always. But he was tired. I could tell by the look in his eyes. I also noticed he got into a fight.

His jaw was bruised and the side of his head was dripping droplets of blood. I watched as I saw one fall down on the grass in front of a grave. The same one he was sitting on. I noticed it was my mom's. It said

R.I.P

Here lies:

Sally Jackson

1989-2011

Was a caring mother, partner, and friend

"If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself"

I didn't noticed I had tears swelling up in my eyes till I looked away.

"You okay Perce" Nico asked me

"Yeah just…just thinking" I replied

"Bro go home to your dorm you shouldn't be here, let's talk tomorrow" Nico told me

"11:30 pm tomorrow night?" I asked before leaving

"Yeah sure" Nico replied after I started walking away.

I walked past the guys

They noticed I was tired so they let me pass.

I started walking away towards my dorm.

I thought about how many things I wish to walk away from tonight

I wanted to walk away from my gang, from my friends, from my education, from my parents, and most importantly… my life.

 **A/N: wow who knew percy could think so deep. Yeez percy you've showed us a side we didn't know existed.i think we should applaud *applauds*. anyways PEACE**


	4. Love interest?

_**Annabeth's Pov:**_

Once I checked into my dorm I received a text from Thalia

 _Wanna meet at the café?-Thals_

I didn't have classes today so I accepted and got on my way

"Here's college girl!" Thalia stated

"Here's wild hunter girl!" I answered back

"ha ha ha" She answered sarcastically at my comment

"So meet any boys that catch your eye yet Annie?" Thalia asked me hoping for me to answer yes.

"Ha ha ha no Thalia. I don't need love."I answered

"C'mon Annabeth you need to find love. You know work isn't everything." Thalia said

(Ok I'm too tired to do this

 **Bold: Annabeth**

 _ **Italics: Thalia**_ )

" **Listen I just don't have time thalia. You know what will happen if I don't get my major? I wont get a job and what happens If I don't get a job? I don't get paid and what happens when I don't get paid? I become poor and what happens if im poor? I can't buy food and what happens if I can't buy food? I starve and DIE"**

"… _remind me to never ever ever make you think about the future"_

"Hello ladies I'm Luke castellan is there anything I can get you?"

" _You can get my friend your number"_

Both me and "Luke" blushed a deep shade of crimson red.

" **Don't mind her can I get a mocha?"**

" _I'll take a iced coffe"_

"Alright your orders will be back in a bit"

Once he left I scolded Thalia

" **Thalia whats wrong with you I just told you a speech about not needing love"**

" _My friend everyone needs love in their life."_

"Here are your drinks"

" **Thank you"**

We paid and went outside to one of the tables. I noticed there was a piece of paper around my straw.

Call me!

759-472-6783

Luke castellan

 **(Guys pls don't call the number)**

" _OHHHHHHHHHH CALL HIM CALL HIM CALL HIM!"_

" **No"**

" _C'mon even I have to admit that guy was handsome"_

" **Fine I'll call him later on"**

" _YEAH TAKE THAT APROHDITE I CAN MAKE MATCHES TOO"_

*eye roll*

I reached my dorm and laid on my bed while hesitantly looking at the paper that guy had given me. Thalia was right he was attractive. He had blond hair that looked as soft as pillows and was bright and shiny like the sun. He seemed muscular. I could see the outline of his 6-pack through his shirt. He was tall. His eyes. They were a gorgeous blue. The were like a shiny new car. That was blue of course.

I stopped hesitating and grabbed my phone. I dialed the numbers carefully and pressed call.

 _Calm down Annabeth you've called loads of guys before why is this one different. Oh wait it's becayse he's a possible love intrest and also really attractive and has a body like a model and hair that was as soft as a pillow and was like the sun sun an-_

"Hello?" Luke said

"Hey im the girl from the café" I replied

" Oh listen can I call you back my shift is over in 5 minutes" He said through the phone

"Yeah sure" Before hanging up he asked me

"Oh wait whats your name?"

"Annabeth"

I hanged up after telling him

A couple minutes passed and he called me again

"hey " I said when I picked up  
"Hey" He awnsered

"You um wouldn't mind like hanging out getting to know each other more" He asked

"No not at all" I replied

"How about tonight at 8 at that new restaurant around the corner?" he asked0

"Sure, see you then" I replied

"Same to you!" he said before hanging up

 _Today was going to be eventful_


	5. Help me this chapter was torture -Marcus

**A/n: so it's been some time I came back from my vacation 3 days ago. I haven't put up a chapter because I had to think aboiut what I wanted this chapter to be like. Also this is a chapter that include Annabeth and luke hanging out. And also maybe some romance. SO warning lukabeth. Now you see why I suffered through this. If you really don't wanna read this chapter I'll put a summary of the chapter at the end so you can go down and read it but I would rather read the chapter because there is percy in this chapter. Anyways I know you guys are yelling at me because the author's note is too long so ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Me: Hey guy I forgot this to put this in past chapters but here's the disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson or any character (yet) only the plot of this story is mine.**

 **God of disclaimers: finally I've been reading this horrible story waiting for it**

 **Me: *pulls out knife* HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA… this you just call my story horrible you motherfucker?**

 **God of Disclaimers:… PEACE OUT PEEPS**

 **Me: until next time**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I was waiting in the new restaurant "Valentino's" . He didn't exactly say date so I just wore some jeans and a shirt. I was still nervous though. He was a pretty attractive guy. Maybe I had a chance at love in my future. Then I though

 _Wait a second! Why am I doing this I don't want love!_

 _Are you sure about that though Annabeth?_

 _Yes! I don't need love its useless!_

 _Nothing is useless_

 _Listen, I want success in my future not love!  
But having love is a part of success_

At that moment Luke walked in. He sat down at the table and smiled at me.

(Bold= Annabeth , Normal= luke)

"Hey. I'm glad you showed I really want to know more about you"

" **Me too"**

"So what do you say we order some food?"

" **I think that sounds great."**

We had talked the night away. I told him about my parents, and goals in life. He shared about his parents and goals as well. His father is owner of Hermes express, Hermes. His mom's name was May and she was in the hospital. Many years ago she was in a accident that damaged a part of her brain. To add to that she had experienced many years of abuse before moving out, meeting Hermes, falling in love, and getting married. He hated his dad because he left early on in his life. I could relate to that.

After we finished talking he drove me to my dorm. We said goodbye's and decide to this again in two days.

2 days later…

" **So my dad told him " I guess that you don't often see a chicken coustu-BAWK"**

" **Then the guy started screaming like crazy again and ran away."**

"Wow I have never heard of that! A guy's afraid of chickens"

" **I know right!"**

2 weeks later…

VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY YEA YA YA.! I'm GOING ON A DATE! WHO'S GOING ON A DATE? I AM! HA HA HA ! TAKE THAT PEOPLE HAT SAID THAT I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER GO ON A DATE! HECK IT'S EVEN A HOT GUY YEA YEA YEA YEA.

Ok Annabeth calm down. I gotta get ready he's gonna pick me up in 2 hours. Calm down Annabeth calm down. These are the perks of coming early to my college.

Luke picked me up at 8:00 we decided t go to Valentino's again. Right now he's paying for the check and he's gonna take me home. Exited the restaurant and headed to his car.

While walking I saw a guy. He was wearing a jacket that said thunder birds and Jackson. He was pretty attractive he had raven colored hair. You can tell he worked out since you could see his muscles. He was wearing sun glasses. He seemed like the rude type of person though. I noticed he was heading to the cemetery. Huh that's weird.

Anyways Luke walked me to his car. We decided to drive to the park and go on a walk. We started walking and talking about things. We stayed there and talked for a good 2 hours. When we started heading back to my dorm I noticed it was 1:00 am. I also realized I was super tired. He walked me to the front door.

"I had fun tonight"

" **Me too"**

"I should get going"

" **Until next time luke"**

He started walking away when he stopped. He ran back to me and kissed me. After that he ran off in his car.

I think Iv'e got myself a lover

 **a/n guys messed up badly…. Ok pretend percy's gang leader is a OC of mine,Joseph. He will be Luke's brother that was disowned ok guys… I'll change the gang chapters as soon as possible. Anyways PEACE. TILL NEXT TIME *Rides away in horse***


	6. Update

**Guys, its been a while.**

 **I know like 1 or 2 people actually enjoy this. I haven't uploaded because im a piece of trash. Some thing that happened that month hit really close to home and i completely forgot about fanfiction. So its currently 11, and i decided i would try to start this story again. I'll probably rewrite the first couple chapters. If anyone actually reads this, or has like waited, thanks. I may end up writing to no one, but that'll be fine. I hope to get at least a couple rewrites in this following week. Thank you, if anyone stuck around.**

\- A. Marcus C.


End file.
